


In These Nights

by Atanih88



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/pseuds/Atanih88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain affects people in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In These Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stopping at saltydogstories.

Gojyo rolled away from the soft body beneath his, not paying attention to the gentle rasp of nails that grasped at his arm or the gorgeous pouting face that was framed by long hair. He reached for his shirt and pulled it on.

"Is there something wrong?"

Her voice would’ve hit the right spot if he’d stayed to make her come. But as thunder shook the room, all Gojyo did was stand up, hitch up his jeans and button them. He reached for the jacket that had been buried under her dress and panties and shrugged it on.

Before leaving he looked over his shoulder and gave her a smile. "Sorry babe—another time."

The cold had set itself just under his skin and ruined his mood. What bothered him most, was that it _didn’t_ bother him as much as it should.

He pulled the door shut on her ‘but’.  


~

Hakkai sat at the front of the inn drinking his tea. It was and all the lights were out both in the inn and the rest of the town. Still, the light from the sky would flash now and then, highlighting smoke coloured clouds.

The tea warmed his palms. Cold air slipped inside his shirt, cooling his skin he didn’t go back inside. Rain filled nights didn’t weigh on him anymore but Hakkai still preferred to stay awake, the memories never left so he always gave them the time they demanded on nights like these.

Lifting the tea to his lips, he let the warm liquid spill into his mouth, but the silence was disrupted by the sound of dirt crunching under boots. Hakkai glanced up at the road to see Gojyo’s familiar gait still a bit away. Shirt barely buttoned and jacket hanging open, Gojyo’s hands were tucked into the dark jeans and his eyes were on the sky as he walked up to the inn.

Light sparked in the black sky and Gojyo looked down. He didn’t seem surprised to see Hakkai there when everyone was meant to be asleep. He just chuckled and slid his hand under his hair, rubbing at the back of it as he reached Hakkai.

Hakkai smiled at him as he took a seat beside him. "This is quite early for you Gojyo."

"Heh," Gojyo let his head fall forward as he resisted the urge to grimace, "too cold. If I took my pants off my balls woulda shrivelled up."

"As always, lovely choice of imagery Gojyo."

"Hmm well—" Gojyo shifted, reaching into his jacket to pull out his High Lites and a lighter. Tucking the cigarette between his lips, Gojyo cupped a hand around the flame he held to the tip of his cigarette. The tip glowed before a ribbon of smoke rose from the cigarette and he shut off the flame.

With a satisfied grunt, Gojyo lay back on the floorboards, making Hakkai turn his head to watch him in a mixture of curiosity and amusement. Hakkai’s mouth tipped up as Gojyo took a drag and seconds later let out a stream of smoke.

"I believe the beds are inside Gojyo."

Gojyo shrugged, keeping his eyes on the sky that kept threatening to rain but hadn’t shed a drop yet. "Nothing wrong with keepin you company."

Hakkai smiled and looked back up himself. "I suppose not." He sipped his tea. "It hasn’t started raining yet." He murmured.

"Yeah... clouds look like they’re gonna to drop on us though."

They stayed quiet for a while. Far off they heard a dog barking and Gojyo finished his cigarette then sent a startled glance at Hakkai when he set down his tea and joined him in lying back. But whereas Gojyo was pretty much sprawled, Hakkai linked his hands over his stomach and crossed one leg over the other.

Without looking at Gojyo, Hakkai spoke. "I just wanted to see if our views were different."

Gojyo snorted and looked back up. The cold which had faded a little with his walk back to the inn, was starting to spread over him again but he let himself stay like that. "That bed is startin’ to look good right about now."

Hakkai hummed his agreement and let his eyes fall closed. "Then perhaps you should head inside. You don’t have to worry about Goku today since he’s sharing with Sanzo."

"Yeah." Gojyo glanced over at Hakkai, a smug smile already on his lips as he prepared to mock the Sanzo priest, but he found the words staying themselves before they could leave his mouth.

Hakkai had always been an attractive man. His face was— _pretty_. Gojyo had grown used to it and the even prettier green eyes. But right now without any light, that same face seemed different. His hair had fallen away from his face, there was a small content curve to his lips and his eyes were closed. Hakkai looked...

The cold was leaving him as Gojyo looked away, sitting back up and spreading his feet further apart on the lower step. He flicked away, the butt of the finished cigarette he’d still held. It didn’t make a sound as it hit the ground and bounced.

There was another flash of light and it was chased by a boom just two seconds later, making the floorboards vibrate underneath him.

With a frown, Gojyo looked up—blinked when a drop landed right on his face. "Oi, Hakkai—I think we should head in—" he looked down once more, and this time his eyes didn’t make it to Hakkai’s face.

One corner of Hakkai’s shirt had flipped back, baring the scarred skin of Hakkai’s stomach. Gojyo stared at it. It was a rare thing to see it, not that Hakkai tried to hide it but it was just that he was covered up most of the time.

Not feeling that he was being nosy or that he might be touching on something that he really shouldn’t touch on, Gojyo found himself catching the edge of the shirt between his fingers and pulling it higher up. He didn’t touch the scar or other part of Hakkai, just the shirt and even that, he let go of as soon as soon as he could see all of it.

It was big, starting low on his left side, right next to his hip and then slashed up diagonally, over his navel and stopped shy of touching his ribs.

Gojyo lifted his hand and brushed his fingers over the soft skin, stilling when Hakkai jerked beneath him. He looked up to see his face and found Hakkai looking at him through slitted eyes. Gojyo couldn’t make out the green in the dark.

"Perhaps you shouldn’t have left the lady so early Gojyo." It was meant to be a joke and to a certain extent it was, but there was a seriousness underlying the words.

"Yeah." Gojyo laughed but didn’t move his hand, letting his fingers drift over the large scar with a light touch. The smile that had been left over from his laugh began to disappear. "A bit late now."

Hakkai didn’t say anything to that, instead he reached out to the fingers playing on his stomach and stilled them with his own hand, flattening them to his skin as he kept a low lidded gaze on the other man. "Gojyo."

Gojyo looked down at their hands and he sighed. "It’s warm..."

White slashed the sky once more. As it flickered away, Hakkai was tensing under the press of Gojyo’s mouth on his stomach. His eyes which had been low lidded, his face which had been relaxed if a little serious was now alert—his eyes wider and staring at the red hair that was pooling on his midriff as Gojyo’s tongue touched his skin, wetting it and pulling goosebumps from it.

Gojyo’s hair tickled his stomach but when Hakkai quivered, it was because of the teeth that had joined in on the unexpected oral assault. They caught his skin between them and then released it to suck at it, leaving stings lingering as it moved on. Gojyo shifted their hands away, moving up and following the scar as it slashed across Hakkai’s stomach. He used them to push Hakkai’s shirt further up, twisting to lean over Hakkai, chest pressing into his thigh.

Hakkai couldn’t say this was completely unexpected between them, but he did know he was surprised at how easy it was to slide into this. To pull his hand from beneath Gojyo’s and slide his fingers into the crimson hair whispering over his skin.

Gojyo pushed the shirt until it bunched around Hakkai’s collarbones. That’s where he paused, his eyes staring at the nipple he’d revealed.

Outside of the safety of the small roof over their heads, water began to drop down, leaving dark spots on the dirt covered ground. They dropped faster and faster until the noise of them filled their ears and the fresh scent of rain stained the air they breathed.

"Are you wondering what that is Gojyo?" Hakkai asked. Although he didn’t find the situation amusing, he couldn’t help the touch of humour to his voice and he had to resist a small smile when Gojyo scoffed.

"Nah—I know what it is allright..." Gojyo didn’t bother to keep the smug tone from the words. By the time they were out of his mouth, his lips were already closing over the small dark circle—sucking at the tightening flesh as he slid further up on Hakkai until the erection in his jeans was grinding against Hakkai’s hip.

There were no more amusing words after that. Hakkai’s hands clenched in Gojyo’s hair as he let his eyes close, his other hand sliding over Gojyo’s back until his palm was firmly pressed against the taut muscle of Gojyo’s ass and Hakkai began to move with him.

Gojyo gave one last pull on the hard nub, leaving Hakkai’s nipple an angry red before he moved further up, knee sliding Hakkai’s legs apart so he could settle between them and rub harder. He pressed his face into Hakkai’s neck, breathing in his clean scent and the rain’s scent together as his hands grabbed Hakkai’s hips, fingers tight as he moved harder.

"Nnn... feels good..." he muttered into Hakkai’s skin, body shuddering as he heard the low noises Hakkai made—like he was eating something and savouring it, moaning low in his throat with pleasure.

Hakkai’s hand was still clenched in his hair, his grip tighter and making Gojyo’s scalp numb over but they were both too busy rubbing against each other, for it to do anything but enhance the pleasure.

Their movements became jerkier, Hakkais’s fingers biting into Gojyo’s ass, eyes closed tight, head back as Gojyo sucked and nipped at his throat. Hakkai’s hips lifting off the floor, Gojyo’s hands attempting to keep them pinned down but then he was stiffening, hips slamming into Hakkai’s as he began to shudder, expletives slipping from his mouth one after the other as he came. Only a few seconds later, Hakkai turned his face into Gojyo’s hair, hands keeping Gojyo in place as he bucked hard against him and moaned his orgasm.

Gojyo’s hips slowed down and he let himself slump over Hakkai. Hakkai wasn’t in a hurry to moveeither. Gojyo’s weight wasn’t uncomfortable and it kept the cold spray of the rain from touching him. Although he couldn’t say he’d be feeling too comfortable in a few minutes. They hadn’t even removed their clothes. He sighed. "I’m afraid we’re going to have to get cleaned up before going to bed."

Gojyo grunted but didn’t move.

"Gojyo?" He turned his head, trying to glimpse Gojyo’s face but with the way Gojyo had nestled his head against him, it was impossible.

"Don’t mind me..."

Hakkai chuckled and let his head fall back. All he could see now was sheets of rain rushing to beat down on the ground.

No, these nights didn’t bother him anymore.


End file.
